Пираты Карибского моря: На краю света
— кинофильм, третья часть приключенческо-комедийного цикла, выполненного в эпическом жанре. Год создания — 2007. Мировая премьера картины состоялась 19 мая 2007 года. В широкий прокат лента вышла 25 мая 2007 года на русском языке. Как и предыдущие два фильма трилогии, режиссировал картину Гор Вербински. Съемки фильма проходили в два этапа — в 2005 и 2006 году (в первом случае — параллельно со съёмками второй части). Фильм был неоднозначно принят критиками и зрителями, однако весьма успешно прошёл в прокате. Заработав во всём мире 960 миллионов долларов США (при бюджете в 300 миллионов), фильм стал самым кассовым фильмом 2007 года и вторым по сборам фильмом трилогии. Сюжет Золотой Век пиратства близится к концу. Корабли Ост-Индской компании во главе с лордом Беккетом уничтожают пиратов. В этом им помогает морской дьявол Дэйви Джонс, капитан Летучего Голландца, сердце которого находится у Беккета. Тем временем Элизабет Суонн, капитан Барбосса и Уилл Тёрнер в Сингапуре пытаются получить корабль и карту, которая может помочь найти Джека Воробья у сингапурца Сяо Фэня. Во время переговоров на них нападают солдаты Ост-Индской Компании, которые нашли их благодаря шпиону. Во время битвы выясняется, что Уилл Тёрнер заключил с Сяо Фэнем договор, смысл которого пока неизвестен зрителю. Герои получают корабль и отправляются на Край Света, находящийся за далёкими холодными местами и представляющий собой гигантский водопад, с которого корабль с главными героями и падает. Тайник Дейви Джонса Джек Воробей пребывает в заточении в Тайнике Дейви Джонса (то есть из-за того, что он умер в море, его душа не попала на тот свет, а осталась на дне морском). От одиночества у него началось расщепление личности и он воображает себя сразу всей командой «''Жемчужины». Он пытается поймать ветер и уплыть, но потом оказывается, что корабль находится посреди пустыни. Более того, оказавшись на песке, Джек обнаруживает, что за ним по пятам следует галька. Камни превращаются в крабов и толкают ''Чёрную жемчужину к берегу. На берегу сидят потерпевшие крушение Элизабет, Уилл, Барбосса и другие. В это время Беккет размещает на Голландце отряд солдат под предводительством адмирала Норрингтона и издевается над Джонсом, напоминая морскому дьяволу, что теперь он подчиняется Беккету и Ост-Индской торговой компании. thumb|left|Место последнего упокоения Кракена|300px Джек Воробей и его друзья плывут и видят души умерших, так и не попавших на тот свет. Там они видят мёртвого губернатора. Элизабет пытается спасти отца, но тщетно. После долгого пути на корабле заканчивается провиант, но благодаря догадке Джека герои снова попадают в мир живых и высаживаются на остров, где находят труп Кракена, которого Джонс убил по приказу Беккета. Сяо Фэнь, "Летучий Голландец" и Калипсо На «''Жемчужину''» нападает Сяо Фэнь, становится понятен смысл его с Уиллом сделки: Сяо Фэнь получает Джека, а Уилл — корабль, с помощью которого он сможет спасти своего отца с Летучего голландца. В свою очередь, Сяо Фэнь передает Воробья Беккету и нарушает свою сделку с Тёрнером. Барбосса и Элизабет пытаются убедить Сяо Фэня помочь им сбежать и пойти на собрание пиратских баронов, в числе которых находятся Сяо Фэнь, Джек Воробей и Барбосса. Во второй раз (после того как сама Калипсо рассказала Питлу и Раджетти историю о богине и Джонсе) упоминается имя Калипсо — богини моря, которая была заточена в человеческое тело на первом пиратском совете. Сяо Фэнь соглашается с условием, что Элизабет поплывет на его корабле. Он сознаётся, что считает Элизабет самой Калипсо, которую должен освободить совет пиратов, так как она — единственная, кто способен остановить Дейви Джонса. Тем временем Джек договаривается с Беккетом о том, что укажет ему местоположение Бухты Погибших Кораблей — место встречи пиратских лордов, а также заставит всех пиратов выйти из хорошо защищённой бухты, в открытое море, где их сможет перебить армада Беккета; в обмен Беккет обещает не сообщать Джонсу, что Джек выбрался из его тайника. Джек возвращается на «''Жемчужину''» и приказывает заключить Уилла в карцер за предательство. На корабль Сяо Фэня нападает Голландец, и пиратский барон погибает во время битвы. Умирая, он передает Элизабет свой символ власти — песо, и назначает её новым капитаном корабля и пиратским бароном. Оставшихся в живых захватывает экипаж Голландца под командованием адмирала Норрингтона. Он шокирован встречей с Элизабет, которая рассказывает ему об убийстве её отца по приказу Беккета. Норрингтон клянется Элизабет, что не причастен к этому. В камере заключения Элизабет встречает «Прихлопа» Билла Тёрнера, отца Уилла, который уже почти сросся с кораблём, но говорит ей, что Уиллу придется выбирать между своим отцом и своей любовью, ведь, убив Джонса, он будет обязан сам стать вечным капитаном Голландца. Норрингтон помогает Элизабет и её новому экипажу сбежать на их корабль. Элизабет целует Норрингтона и сбегает с корабля, а на Норрингтона нападает Прихлоп и смертельно ранит его на глазах команды Летучего Голландца. Джонс предпринимает попытку завербовать Норрингтона в команду, а адмирал на вопрос «''Ты боишься смерти?» протыкает морского дьявола шпагой, которую ему выковал Уилл. Джонс забирает шпагу себе. Команда ''Голландца берёт в плен солдат Ост-Индской Компании, Дэви Джонс спускается на нижнюю палубу, чтобы забрать себе ключ и сундук с сердцем. Однако не попавшие в плен солдаты перегораживают ему путь к сундуку, а помощник Беккета, Мёрсер, говорит, что теперь он командует на Летучем Голландце» и показывает ключ. Дэви Джонс подчиняется Мёрсеру. В это время сбежавший из карцера Уилл оставляет сигналы Беккету, сбрасывая тела убитых солдат в море. Джек обнаруживает его и сбрасывает самого, дав Уиллу свой компас. Бухта Погибших Кораблей Тиа Дальма спорит с Барбоссой, за что он заточает её в камере, открыв в разговоре с колдуньей, что она и есть Калипсо. Прибыв в Бухту Погибших Кораблей, Джек и Барбосса идут на встречу совета пиратов. Там Барбосса предлагает освобождение Калипсо из заточения в человеческом теле, но ему противятся другие бароны. thumb|300px|Элизабет, Барбосса и Джек Воробей на Четвёртом совете братстваЗатем прибывает Элизабет и занимает место Сяо Фэня. Все капитаны кладут свои «песо» (пенсне, горлышко бутылки, деревянный кубок, игральную карту, вставной глаз и т.п.) на поднос, тем самым открывая совет пиратов. Кроме Джека Воробья, который скрыл свой «песо», и не стал класть его на поднос (Барбосса, однако сумел распознать какой именно «песо» имеется у Джека). Узнав о скором прибытии армады Беккета, пираты спорят, что им делать. Некоторые предлагают оставаться в осаде в бухте, которая является настоящей цитаделью. Элизабет предлагает драться, и её поддерживает Джек. Барбосса отвечает, что согласно Пиратскому Кодексу войну может объявить только Король Пиратов, что и подтверждает Хранитель кодекса, капитан Эдвард Тиг — отец Джека. Лорды начинают голосовать за Короля, но каждый, по-пиратски, голосует только сам за себя, кроме Джека, который неожиданно голосует за Элизабет, тем самым делая её Королевой Пиратов. Элизабет объявляет войну Ост-Индской Компании, и пиратские бароны вынуждены её поддержать. Брошенного в море Уилла подбирает корабль Беккета. Уилл утверждает, что может найти Бухту Погибших Кораблей с помощью компаса Джека, который указывает на то, что его владелец желает больше всего. Переговоры thumb|Барбосса, Суонн, Воробей на Переговорах.|300px Утром армада Компании во главе с Голландцем прибывает к бухте, где её встречает флот пиратов. Беккет, Джонс и Уилл встречаются с Элизабет, Барбоссой, и Джеком на небольшой песчаной мели между флотами. Элизабет меняет Джека на Уилла, на что все согласны. На предложение сдаться Элизабет отвечает отказом: «''Мы пойдём на бой, а вы погибнете!». Барбоса нападает на Джека, но, пока что, не с целью убийства. Украв последний «песо» у Джека он выводит Тиа Дальму из трюма корабля и совершает ритуал, освобождающий богиню, считая, что она поможет пиратам одолеть армаду Беккета. Но Калипсо зла на всех — и на Джонса, и на пиратов, которые её заточили. Она рассыпается в тысячу крабов и исчезает. Обеим сторонам дует благоприятный ветер, и Беккет отдаёт приказ: «Скажите Джонсу никому не давать пощады. То-то он обрадуется!». Битва С флагмана Беккета передают сигнал на "Голландец", Мёрсер велит готовить оружие. «Голландец''» выплывает из рядов кораблей Компании, ему навстречу плывёт «''Жемчужина''». Калипсо создаёт водоворот. Барбосса перед самым водоворотом сворачивает вправо, а морской дьявол ведёт Голландец прямо через водоворот. Начинается перестрелка между Летучим Голландцем и «''Чёрной Жемчужиной». Во время битвы Джек сбегает из трюма «Голландца''» и забирает у солдат-охранников Компании сундук с сердцем Джонса, а Джонс убивает Мёрсера и снимает с его трупа ключ от сундука. Он намерен расквитаться со всеми. Тут он замечает Джека Воробья, который перепрыгивает на мачту «''Летучего Голландца''», и переносится туда же. Дэйви Джонс и Джек Воробей сражаются на рее, Джек отрубает Джонсу щупальце, на котором висит ключ, и роняет сундук с сердцем на палубу «''Голландца''». Оба корабля берут друг друга на абордаж, и закипает битва между экипажами. Уилл, осознавая возможность близкой смерти, выбирает момент и предлагает Элизабет выйти за него замуж. Она соглашается и просит Барбоссу (как капитана корабля) поженить их. Хотя Барбосса и занят дракой с командой «''Летучего Голландца''» и солдатами Ост-Индской Торговой Компании, он всё же находит момент объявить их мужем и женой. Уилл попадает на корабль Джонса, где дерётся с отцом, который его не узнаёт. Джонс нападает на Уилла и смертельно ранит им же выкованной шпагой. Билл Тёрнер наконец вспоминает сына и нападает на Джонса, но тот отражает атаку и готовится убить и Тёрнера-старшего. Но вдруг капитан «''Голландца''» застывает — Джек Воробей пронзил сердце Джонса обломком шпаги, зажатым в руке Уилла. Джонс падает в водоворот, и за ним следует его корабль, но перед этим Джек и Элизабет прыгают с корабля на импровизированном парашюте, а Билл Тёрнер вырезает сердце сына, чтобы сохранить его в сундуке вместо сердца мёртвого капитана. «''Жемчужина''» под командованием Джека прямым ходом идёт на флагман Беккета, который вооружился сотней пушек. Тут из-под воды всплывает «''Голландец''», целый и невредимый, а его экипажу возвращён человеческий облик, ведь теперь у корабля новый капитан. Беккет этого не знает и считает победу близкой… пока «''Голландец''» не разворачивается для атаки на него. Оба корабля заходят с боков флагмана и начинают обстрел. Беккет в шоке из-за внезапного осознания полного и неизбежного краха, говорит, что «это — деловой подход» и безропотно принимает полное уничтожения корабля, забыв о своих подчинённых. После уничтожения манёвра Беккета оба корабля идут на армаду компании, но она разворачивается и уходит. Все пираты ликуют, а Уилл говорит отцу, что тот свободен от рабства Джонса. Отец просит остаться на «''Голландце''», на что Уилл охотно назначает его рулевым. Конец (?) thumb|Джек плывёт на парусной лодке.|300px Экипаж «''Жемчужины''» готовит лодку для Элизабет, на которой она плывёт к острову для встречи с мужем. Перед тем как сядет солнце, Уилл должен вернуться на свой корабль и он не сможет выйти на твердую землю ещё десять лет. Он просит Элизабет присматривать за его сердцем и уплывает делать то, что должен был делать Джонс — перевозить мертвые души в другой мир. Джек идёт по причалу со своими двумя подружками с Тортуги, обещая им прокатиться на его корабле, вот только Чёрная жемчужина виднеется на горизонте - её угнал Барбосса. Джек берет парусную лодку и уплывает. На Жемчужине пятеро членов экипажа подходят к капитану Барбоссе и просят узнать их новую цель. Барбосса им рассказывает о Источнике Вечной юности, который искал Хуан Понсе де Леон, но обнаруживает, что середина карты кем-то вырезана. Он закатывает глаза и проклинает Джека, который тем временем сидит в лодке и смотрит на карту, отплывая в своё новое путешествие. Сцена после титров thumb|Элизабет и Генри Тёрнер ждут возвращения Уилла.|300pxПосле финальных титров действие переносится на десять лет вперёд, где Элизабет с сыном ждут Уилла на берегу. Они видят зелёную вспышку на закате, а значит, душа Уилла возвращается в наш мир. После чего показывается корабль, плывущий к Элизабет и сыну, а затем показывается сам Уилл, стоящий на корабле. В ролях *Джонни Депп — Джек Воробей *Орландо Блум — Уилл Тёрнер *Кира Найтли — Элизабет Суонн *Джеффри Раш — Гектор Барбосса *Билл Найи — Дейви Джонс *Том Холландер — Катлер Беккет *Наоми Харрис — Тиа Дальма/Калипсо *Джек Дэвенпорт — Джеймс Норрингтон *Чоу Юньфат — Сяо Фэнь *Стеллан Скарсгорд — Прихлоп Билл Тёрнер *Кевин Макнелли — Джошами Гиббс *Джонатан Прайс — Уэзерби Суонн *Кит Ричардс — Эдвард Тиг *Марчел Юреш — Капитан Шеваль Роли дублировали *Сергей Дьячков — Джек Воробей *Андрей Зайцев — Уилл Тёрнер *Евгения Игумнова — Элизабет Суонн *Виктор Костецкий — Гектор Барбосса *Анатолий Дубанов — Дэйви Джонс *Олег Куликович — Катлер Беккет *Ирина Ракшина — Тиа Далма *Евгений Ганелин — Норрингтон *Станислав Концевич — Сяо Фэнь *Владимир Матвеев — Прихлоп Билл *Вадим Яковлев — Джошами Гиббс *Валерий Никитенко — Уэзерби Суонн *Дмитрий Лагачёв — Капитан Тиг *Андрей Тенетко — Капитан Шеваль Интересные факты * Во время встречи «три на три» на песчаной отмели, звучит адаптированная версия композиции Эннио Мориконе, использованной в картине Серджио Леоне 1968 года «Однажды на диком Западе» (C`era una volta il West). В оригинальной картине данная композиция звучала во время финальной перестрелки. * Съемки второй и третих картин пиратского френчайза проходили одновременно. Сделано это было специально для того, чтобы сэкономить время (чтобы не посещать экзотические места проведения съемок повторно) и деньги. Тем не менее осенью 2006 года съемочная команда собралась вновь, чтобы завершить съемки картины (к этому моменту была отснята лишь треть материала). * Общий бюджет триквела составил внушительную сумму в 300 млн. долларов США. Таким образом, к настоящему моменту фильм является самой дорогой картиной в истории Голливуда. * Установив дату выхода в прокат на конец мая 2007 года, продюсеры проекта загнали сами себя в тупик — практически вся работа над триквелом шла в условиях жесткой нехватки времени. В частности, в момент начала съемок картины сценарий еще не был закончен. * Мировая премьера официального трейлера в марте 2007 года была сорвана по вине отечественных прокатчиков. За два дня до премьеры ролика на официальном сайте Диснея русскоязычный трейлер просочился в сеть. * Гитарист группы «The Rolling Stones» Кит Ричардс исполнил в картине эпизодическую роль отца Джека Воробья. Джонни Депп не раз отмечал, что работая над образом Джека Воробья, копировал манеру поведения Ричардса, поэтому приглашение легенды рока в одну из частей френчайза было лишь делом времени. При работе над сиквелом этого сделать не удалось, но к триквелу все формальности были наконец улажены. * Копии для кинотеатров по старой доброй традиции были зашифрованы, поступив в распоряжение владельцев кинозаведений под фейк-названием «Rummy 3» (Rummy = ром). * В момент, когда экран в зале полностью темнеет и вся команда, отправившаяся на помощь Джеку, оказывается на краю света, можно услышать голоса и музыку, задействованные в «пиратском» аттракционе в Диснейленде, благодаря которому френчайз и обрел кинематографическую жизнь. * В первой картине трилогии имя капитана Барбоссы не упоминалось (лишь в комментариях на DVD-диске). На сей раз имя Барбоссы (Гектор) упоминается в ходе развития сюжета. * К настоящему моменту картина владеет двумя рекордами североамериканского бокс-офиса: самый широкий релиз (4362 кинотеатра) и лучший старт Мемориального уикенда (заключительного уикенда мая, 139,8 млн. долларов за 4 дня). * В третьей части была нарушена традиция предыдущих картин френчайза, начинавшихся со вступительных титров. На сей раз до титров можно увидеть вступительную сцену. * Для съемок сцены, в которой обезьянка Джек дрожит от холода, настоящую обезьяну посадили на вибрирующую коробку. * Пиратский совет проводился и в реальной жизни, но было это всего лишь один раз за всю историю. * Первая картина трилогии, в которой зрители узнали имена придурковатых пиратов — Пинтел и Раджетти. * Появление Джека Воробья на экране происходит лишь на 33-й минуте фильма. * Зеленая вспышка является существующим на самом деле оптическим феноменом (хоть и случается это крайне редко). Данный феномен можно наблюдать во время заката или восхода, и лучше всего это делать, находясь в море. * Накануне съёмок в соляной пустыне неожиданно хлынул дождь, и пустыня мгновенно превратилась в море. * Совет Пиратского Братства действительно существовал, но назывался он Братство Побережья. * Для освещения бухты Погибших кораблей понадобилось 3500 свечей. * Сцены в Тайнике Дэйви Джонса снимались в настоящей соляной пустыне Бонневиль, штат Юта, которая представляет собой огромное высохшее озеро. * «Пиратский кодекс» — это талмуд, размером 50 на 70 см и весом около 35 кг, содержащий тысячу пергаментных страниц. В кадре его таскают пиратские библиотекари, похожие на 90-летних музыкантов группы ZZ Top. Для Хранителя «Кодекса»(Кейта Ричардса) пришлось сделать копию «Кодекса» весом в 4,5 кг. * Сражение пиратов с армадой Ост-Индской компании снимали в огромном ангаре, который построили в 1983 году для 100 самолётов-бомбардировщиков. * Проливной дождь в кадре — это 100 000 литров воды в минуту, выливаемые на корабли. * В третьей части «Пиратов» есть сцена, в которой на палубу «Чёрной жемчужины» обрушиваются тысячи маленьких крабов, сносящих всё на своём пути. Компьютерных крабов рисовали на основе 175000 синих пластиковых мячиков, которыми во время съемок закидывали палубу. Съемки пришлось прервать на час, потому что актёры и члены съемочной команды тут же похватали мячики и начали швыряться ими друг в друга. * Когда Джонни Депп закончил съемки и должен был уезжать, съемочная группа подарила ему огромный торт с кучей марципановых корабликов и надписью «Дорогой Капитан Джек, пусть твой компас всегда приводит тебя к нам. Спасибо.» От умиления Депп прослезился. * Съемки картины проходили на Багамах, Бермудах, в Лос-Анджелесе и Сингапуре, где авторы проекта снимали восточные пейзажи для фильма. * Композицию Эннио Мориконе во время встречи «три на три» адаптировал никто иной как… Гор Вербински. Он профессионально играет на гитаре. * В первый сценарий проекта "На краю света", Гектор Барбосса начинает искать Фонтан Молодости, используя журнал капитана Хуана Понсе де Леона, который он принял от Тиа Дальмы, которая в свою очередь получил его от русалки. * Дэйви Джонс является 3D-моделью, созданной компьютерными технологиями, но на 20 секунд в третьем фильме, Джонс появляется как человек, играемый Биллом Найи в костюме. * Пиратский Кодекс для фильма "На краю света" делался вручную. Книга вышла настолько тяжелой, что Кит Ричардс, исполнявший роль Капитана Тига, не смог её открыть. Толщину книги пришлось сократить почти вполовину. * В съёмках трилогии принимало участие русская шхуна "Святой Пётр", построена в 1991 году, стилизовано под времена Петра I. Судно принимало участие в массовке, а крупным планом корму шхуны можно увидеть на Тортуге в фильме "На краю света". * В сцене в Тайнике Джек снова демонстрирует знания латыни. К сожалению, в дубляже этот момент упущен. - William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel or rather, damsel in distress? Either one. / Уильям, скажи на милость, ты явился сюда затем, чтобы я помог тебе спасти некую бедовую даму или даму, попавшую в беду, не важно? - No./ Нет. - Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q. E. D. (*), you are not really here! / Следовательно, ты здесь быть не должен. Тебя здесь нет! (*) - лат."что и требовалось доказать" Номинации и награды Премия Оскар * Лучшие визуальные эффекты * Лучший грим MTV Movie awards * Лучший фильм года * Лучшая актриса (Кира Найтли) * Лучшая комедийная роль (Джонни Депп/Джек Воробей) Примечания Ссылки *Офциальный сайт * * Смотри также *Пираты Карибского моря: На краю света (саундтрек) *Пираты Карибского моря: На краю света (видео-игра en:Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Категория:Фильмы